The disclosed technology relates to an additive composition and lubricating grease composition containing a synergistic combination of ingredients for inhibiting rust, particularly rust on mechanical devices subject to contact with salt water.
There is a current and ongoing need for new salt water rust inhibitors for grease. Currently commercially available rust inhibitors can in some circumstances provide excellent distilled water corrosion inhibition. One such rust inhibitor is, for example, an amine salt of a dialkyl phosphate. However, there currently is no rust inhibitor available that can provide suitable rust inhibition under salt water conditions.
Consequently, there is a need for solutions to improve rust inhibition of grease additives and lubricating grease composition under salt water conditions.